


Magical Healing Cock

by Arabesqueangel



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Because apparently that's a real tag!, Fluff and Crack, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Memory Loss, Shameless Smut, This is what happens when you read the comments section
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabesqueangel/pseuds/Arabesqueangel
Summary: Loki and Tony Stark are fighting again, well, mostly flirting when they are hit by someone's green magic. Suddenly they wake up in a very compromising position with none of their memories. Of course, they naturally assume they are lovers.





	Magical Healing Cock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rabentochter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/gifts).



> Sooo... in 'In Time' Loki tosses out a line as he is trying to hurt Tony about him thinking he has a "magical healing cock". Rabentochter seized on this idea immediately and has pestered me regularly about naming a fic this. Only for my adorable brain-mate would I actually oblige, because a fic of this name definitely needs to be smut and smut is soooo not my thing, but here you are! 
> 
> I really hope you all enjoy it because honestly, it was actually a blast to write! Keep in mind, the title comes from In Time, but this actually takes place in that magical AU where the Original 6 are living in the tower and have been fighting Loki on and off for a few years.

It was a typical week. The Avengers had managed to take from Loki a little relic that he had been ‘borrowing’ from Asgard’s vaults. So now he needed to get it back from Iron Man. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending upon how tight his deadline was, fighting Iron Man was generally more like flirting with some light violence. So, it was a lot of time to accomplish very little. Loki really wished he could say that he didn’t enjoy every moment of it. 

When Loki found out that they were keeping the artifact in Tony’s workshop, he was delighted. Honestly, at this point, half of the reason that Loki caused trouble was to frustrate Thor and flirt with Tony Stark. It had been working out quite well for him thus far, but it was starting to get a bit tedious. After years now, his righteous anger had burnt off and while he would probably always cause trouble, he didn’t want to have to come up with new devious plans every month or so just to maintain his supervillain credibility. 

But this little artifact was something he actually wanted. It would allow him to hide from Heimdall’s sight without having to use any of his own magic. It would be hugely beneficial and, currently, it was being waved in front of his nose like a bone to a dog by the mortal in question.

“I don’t know, Lokes. You really don’t seem like you’re trying that hard. Maybe you’re just not that invested in this evil villain schtick.”

Loki snarled; why did the mortal have to be so deceptively perceptive? He barely seemed like he knew what was going on around him if it didn’t involve his own technology, but then he would pull these little gems out of nowhere. 

“What I am invested in, is doing what I want, with no regard to your rule of law. It’s all beneath my notice, just like you.”

“Me’thinks the god protest-eth too much-eth.”  Tony smirked. “Just admit it, you cause trouble all just so you can see my pretty face.”

“You’re right.” Loki dropped his battle posture, looking at Tony earnestly. “I’m in love with you; I always have been. I only do these things because it’s the only way that I have to see you.”

Loki even managed to make a few tears well up in his eyes. He ignored the roiling in his gut that told him that this lie was a bit too close to the truth for his comfort. The expression on Stark’s face was more than worth it. The man’s jaw literally dropped. His hands, one of which was still holding the very valuable trinket, dropped limply to his sides.  His eyes wide and endearing in their surprise. Loki was more than a little pleased to note that there wasn’t even a little bit of disgust or displeasure in that expression.

“Really?” Tony breathed.

Loki seized on the man’s inattention to dart forward and grab the artifact out of the hero’s hand.

“Ha! Of course not!” Loki crowed. “If I want to see your face, it’s only so that I can punch the smug expression from it.”

“Rude,” Tony huffed. 

“Yes, but now I have what I want, and you can’t...” 

Loki didn’t quite get to finish his sentence due to the repulsor blast that hit him in the stomach. Fortunately, Loki was knocked back into the couch rather than something hard and sharp. Before he could recover his wits enough from the blast to teleport away, Stark was on him. The man literally climbed up in his lap and started trying to grab the thing from his hand. At that point, Loki didn’t even want to teleport away. Having the hero in his lap was nothing short of delicious and the way he was trying to reach for the object with his far shorter arms was just adorable. 

Loki was stretching this encounter out as long as reasonably possible without bursting into laughter when suddenly a jet of acid green magic hit the two of them. Loki had only a moment to wonder what Amora was doing there before his eyes felt far too heavy to keep open any longer and he succumbed. 

***

He came to consciousness with the feeling of lips on his neck. They pursed into a light kiss before a nose lightly nuzzled the same area. He sighed; it was truly a wonderful way to wake up.   He placed his hands on the hips of the man, and yes it was quite obviously a man, currently in his lap. The man grinded his very distinct bit of anatomy into his lap before suddenly jerking back. 

He opened his eyes finally to look at what had happened. The face staring back at him was handsome, goateed with beautiful brown eyes. It was also completely unfamiliar and looking at him in shock.

“Who the hell are you?” The man asked, shuffling to get himself out of the lap he was currently on. 

Which... was a very excellent question, really. It wasn’t just the man in front of him’s identity that he appeared to be blanking on, his own was frustratingly out of reach. 

“I’m not quite sure, actually. Do you happen to know who you might be?”

“I’m.... also unclear on that.” The man said, furrowing his brow and turning to sit beside him on the couch. It wasn’t nearly as much fun as in his lap, but given the circumstances was probably more appropriate. “Well, this is awkward. Who the hell am I?”

“Sir, do you require assistance?” Both men jumped at the voice that came from the ceiling. 

“What the hell? Who are you?” The goateed man asked.

“I am JARVIS, sir. You programmed me to assist you in all areas of your life.” The voice answered.

“Interesting... an AI?” The man, obviously some sort of inventor given the voice and their surroundings, asked. 

“What is an AI?” He found himself asking. 

“Artificial intelligence. A computer program that can think and learn for itself. How could you not know that?” The inventor asked.

He shrugged. If it was common knowledge, he wasn’t aware of it.

“Yes, I am an AI program that you built, sir. Am I to understand that you both are unaware of your identities?”

“Yeah, that seems to be the case.”

“Well, that is easily solved. You are...” Jarvis started.

“STOP!” The inventor yelled, startling him again.

“Sir?” The voice asked.

“No giving away the answer. It’s a mystery; it’s fun!”

“Are you being quite serious? We have the answer to who we are at our fingertips. Knowing our identities would be a crucial step in determining how this happened, and you are just not going to let him? How could that sound like fun? Are you mad?”

“Come on, tall, dark and studly. It’ll be a game. I know stuff like what AI means, you don’t. We use that and where we are to try to come up with clues to figure it out. It’ll be a hoot.” The apparently crazy person responded. 

“That’s absurd. JARVIS, please tell me who I am.” He commanded the voice.

“No!” The other man shouted at the same time. 

“My apologies... other sir. You do not have authorization to override Sir’s command.” Jarvis responded. 

“Ok, well that’s another clue I suppose. I guess we haven’t been dating long enough for me to give you access like that. Or I’m just really paranoid. I don’t feel particularly paranoid though.” 

“And what leads you believe we are together?” He asked, though that was certainly the conclusion he had drawn as well.

“Ummm.... we were pretty damn cuddly there on the couch. And I may not remember much, but I can tell you are totally my type. I like the kinky leather get-up by the way.” The inventor said, waggling his eyebrows in an overdone leer. 

He looked down at what he was wearing. It was his usual fighting wear, tunic, leather trousers, overcoat, armor. So, he looked up at the other man, what he wore and around the room. Yes, this was all very unfamiliar. 

“This isn’t kinky; these are my usual battle leathers. Something tells me I am from... elsewhere.”

“Huh, yeah I suppose it looks more old-school than kink. Interesting. So where are you from?”

“... I’m not sure. I just know that this place looks very unusual to me. Do you know where here is?”

“It’s... my lab? Ok, yeah, I can’t get any more specific than that.”

“You could if you just let your assistant tell us.” He implored.

“But that’s no fun!” The man actually whined like a child. Norns help him, he found it endearing. “Give me 24 hours! One day for us to try to figure out. Then if we can’t JARVIS here can clue us in.”

“Sir, there was a rather urgent matter...”

The inventor waved negligently at the ceiling. “I’m sure it can wait until later. This is about discovery!”

The voice sighed.

“Did your assistant just sigh? Do programs usually do that?” He asked. He may not know programs, but that seemed odd.

“Nope. Obviously, I am a genius.”

“And yet, you came up with this idiocy.” He countered. 

“Those often go hand and hand when Sir is involved.” The voice piped in, making him grin.

“Dude, sarcasm too? You rock, JARVIS. And I, by extension, rock as well.” The inventor preened.

“I believe we can add extreme arrogance to your list of personality traits. Ridiculous mortal.” He scoffed.

“Mortal?”

“Hmmm?”

“You called me a mortal. Thereby implying that you are not.”

“Yes, I did. That is interesting, isn’t it?”

“I’m calling alien. You are obviously from another planet.” The guy said firmly.

He looked at himself in one of the mirrors scattered around the room. He was built more leanly than the mortal, long black hair, green eyes, pale skin. Yes, there were clear differences, but nothing that screamed that they were completely difference species. But he definitely did have a strong feeling of ‘otherness’. 

“How could two different species from different planets look so similar?” He asked. 

The inventor appeared to ponder. “That’s a really good question. Maybe that’s part of what happened to us? Maybe I was messing with some sort of alien tech in here and it caused this memory wipe thing.”

He snorted. “Obviously it was magic.”

“What!?!” The other man looked almost offended by the comment. 

“It was some sort of memory wipe spell. Meant to fog just our specific memories as opposed to tabula rasa. It was clearly designed to delay and disorient, not completely disable us.”

“So... what you are trying to say is that magic is an actual thing. Like a really-real thing you believe in?”

“Not just believe in.” He created a glowing gold sphere in the palm of his hand. After he had done so, he wasn’t entirely sure how he had accomplished it. There was some natural muscle-memory sort of awareness of his magic in his head, but if he had to describe exactly what he was doing and how, he wouldn’t be able to. It was fascinating and disturbing in equal measure. 

The other man looked at him with wide, greedy eyes. “That is freaking awesome. Magic. Dude. I need to learn everything you know.”

“That won't take long, actually. I know that I can do this; I don’t know how.”

“Kind of like I know that I can program a massively intricate AI and yet also I have no idea how to actually program? It’s an interesting spell, if that is actually what it is. So, can you beat it?”

The mage, because he supposed that was what he was, shrugged. He had absolutely no idea. He suspected that ending a spell on himself was probably a bit more intricate than creating a light. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. He felt... tired, aroused, a little hungry. But there was no magic spell that he could just point to and start taking apart. 

He did find, however, what he could only call a magical thread. He pulled on it and found a pocket of space that had several objects inside. He relayed this information to the inventor.

“What? Like a pocket dimension? Wicked! What’s in there?”

“Knives, quite a lot of knives actually.” He said with a frown. He wasn’t sure he wanted to delve into why he needed so many. “There are several books.”

“Hey! Those could definitely have clues, maybe your name is written in one of them!” The inventor said.

“How is that different from having your JARVIS tell us?” He asked. The man was frustratingly inconsistent.

“Because we found the information ourselves,” The man said, like the mage was missing the point entirely. He rolled his eyes. If he wasn’t enjoying himself so much, this would be very tedious.

“Wait, there’s something else here. It’s clearly magical, glowing even.” The mage continued.

“Ooooh, pull it out! I wanna see!” The inventor cooed, then laughed. “That’s what she said.”

“She who?”

“You know... I have no idea.”

“Are all mortals this odd?”

“Let me get back to you on that.”

Still, the mage did as requested and pulled the artifact out of the pocket dimension. It was a rectangular blue box, lit from within and appeared to be filled with crushed crystal. There was metal around the edges and down the middle, part of which formed clear handles on opposite sides of one another. The mage held the object and tried to determine if he felt any magic from it, but he just felt... cold.

“Woah... alien alert!” The inventor said.

The mage looked up in surprise at the excited look on the goateed face before looking at his reflection once again. He was blue; a blue reminiscent of the item he was holding. His face was mostly the same other than the whites of his eyes turned to blood red and the raised circular lines around his face.

“Huh,” 

“Huh? That's all you have to say is ‘huh? You of the fancy words and the kneel before me mortals...”

“I don’t believe I’ve ever told you to kneel...” Though he couldn’t say the imagery wasn’t appealing. 

“Irrelevant, it just sounds like you in my head.” The inventor waved off the comment. “You’re blue!”

“Yes, that’s a surprise to me as well.”

“Do you think this is what your people all look like?”

“It’s certainly possible. Maybe I use magic to look like you?”

“I’m not sure why you would. It’s seriously hot!”

“No, it’s mostly cold, actually.”

The inventor rolled his eyes. “Hot as in attractive. Hot as in I am definitely picturing how much of your body is covered in those circular lines.”

The mage smirked, his insides heating despite the cold. “I suspect somewhere under the spell you already know the answer to that.”

“Yes, but I don’t know right now. Maybe you should let me do some exploring. For science, of course.” 

The inventor’s smile held as much mischief as he was sure his own did. Sure, they didn’t really know one another, but he could only imagine that they were close, quite close. The mage couldn’t even contemplate being acquainted with this man and not having him at every opportunity. 

The mage set the relic down on the table next to him; he definitely wanted his hands for this. He was surprised that as soon as his hands left the artifact, they started to bleed into the pale skin he had before. 

“Huh,” The inventor replied.

“Now who’s being succinct?” He asked. He tried to recall that other skin to him, but it seemed without the relic, he couldn’t change back, or didn’t know how to at least. That certainly put a damper on things. 

He relayed this bit of information to his companion uncomfortably, wondering for a moment if the attraction was all for the exotic skin. 

“So, I supposed you won't get to trace those lines after all...” He finished with a weak chuckle.

“Sure, but I still don’t know what’s under all that leather, could be just as much fun?” The inventor replied cheekily, and the mage felt a wave of relief.

“Shouldn’t we be trying to determine who we are? This would be unproductive.” He said reluctantly, even as his arousal intensified. 

“Hey, we’ve got a day. And maybe doing a familiar activity will jog something loose.”

Well, that was good enough for him. Without waiting another moment, the mage surged forward and captured the other man’s lips. He felt, rather than heard, the other man’s groan. It seemed that they both had been wanting to do this pretty much since they woke up. Honestly, the mage had felt up to this point that their entire series of interactions was just one long bit of foreplay. So, he wasted no time in pulling the man’s shirt over his head. When it caught on the man’s shoulders, the force of his pull actually ripped the fabric. They both stared at the two pieces of shirt now in wonder.

“Ok, so you’re super strong. That’s ridiculously sexy, but probably good to find that out with my shirt. Please try not to break me.” 

They resumed their excellent kissing; really, it was clear that they had done this many times before. It was a bit tougher for the mortal, but he managed to pull off the mage’s overcoat and tunic. The inventor finally had to stop kissing, though, to try to work on the straps on his pants.

“How the hell do you take these off?” He growled, his fumbling getting more uncoordinated as he got more frustrated.

“Maybe it would be easier if you kneeled?” The mage suggested innocently.

The other man glared at him, but his pupils dilated in a way that seemed to say he was unopposed. 

“What? It was your idea!” He defended himself. 

The inventor hummed but got down on his knees anyways. The mage helped him out with the buckles and then hissed in pleasure as strong hands ran down his thighs to pull off the tight pants. He closed his eyes to better concentrate on the feel of those hands as they lightly teased up and down his legs. Soon, he felt the nose that he had woken up to nuzzling his neck, doing the same to a far more sensitive area. He was startled by a light nip of teeth on the very inside of his groin, right next to his scrotum. He looked down at the pleased grin on that bearded face and grinned back at him, something far beyond arousal ringing in his chest suddenly. 

Then a hot mouth closed over the tip of his cock and his concentration was no longer on his chest. No, he was completely focused on enjoying the warm, wet suction around him. The man on his knees was quite talented, moving up on down with both mouth and tongue, his hand on the portion of the shaft that he couldn’t quite reach. He focused on not bucking his hips, realizing that even there he could be stronger than he anticipated. A sneaky digit of the mortal’s free hand snuck around to start rubbing his rim and dipping inside. The mage twitched in surprise and suddenly was spilling into the mortal’s mouth. 

The man swallowed dramatically before giving the mage a smug smirk and a wink. He instinctively rolled his eyes, but lightly grabbed the man’s hair to pull him up for a heated kiss. He delved his tongue inside that mouth that had just held his cock so well, tasting himself and humming happily. 

“I hope that finger of yours was a promise you intend to keep.” He sighed into the man’s mouth. 

The inventor’s smile went feral as he grabbed onto the mage’s hips to thrust him over to the couch. It was a scene of delicious depravity, if someone were to walk in to enjoy it. He was completely naked, bent over the arm of the couch with his ass on full display to the room. He sunk his elbows into the cushions practically shivering in anticipation when there was a momentary cessation of activities and rummaging. He looked behind him in frustration to see the inventor rummaging through his drawers.

“If we keep any non-industrial lube in here for fun purposes, I can’t remember where it is.” The mortal growled. 

The mage didn’t even think, he just waved a hand. The inventor shouted his surprise. 

“Magical lube! You are seriously the best boyfriend ever!” 

The inventor rewarded his magical efforts by returning his attentions to the mage’s body. He realized that the other man has done all the work in this endeavor thus far, but he found it difficult to worry on it overmuch, just enjoying the sensations. His body started to take interest once again, hardening under the friction of the couch. Fingers were not enough anymore, and he growled at the other man to get on with it. The inventor chuckled but obeyed.

The very lovely cock that the mage had only briefly gotten to enjoy when they first woke up started pressing into him with the most delightful stretch. The inventor grunted and put his head down between the mage’s shoulder blades. He pulled back and enters again once, twice and finally on the third time was fully seated. An obviously considerate lover, he waited a few moments for the mage to get adjusted to the stretch before he started to move in earnest. 

But it was slow. Frustratingly, amazingly slow. The mage started squirming, fighting the inclination to move them, to position them in such a way that he dictated the speed. But part of him enjoyed relinquishing control, being at the mercy of those hands all over his body, the breath on his neck, the heart fluttering just behind his ribs. So, he focused on the tall windows in front of them. The light was fading as the sun set. He both mourned the loss of the current day; how pleasant it had been to just be. But he also looked forward to the next, to figuring out who they were, both separately and together, because he knew that it was something wonderful.

As the sun set, the shadows started to lengthen around the room. Sweat built on their skin, but they were still at it. The last rays of direct sun faded and so did the green haze over Loki’s memories. The man behind him, Tony Stark, stilled, disoriented as Loki was, with the sudden flood of memories. 

Fuck. Loki wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh or cry. It was probably a mix of both at this point. He had gotten what he wanted, Tony was still pulsing inside him, making him want to writhe and seek out more. But he was steeling himself for the hero to pull away, to cringe in disgust at what they’d done. When he did, Loki would summon his clothes and what he could of his dignity. He would leave and forever remember that given no history between the two of them, Tony Stark would look at him and immediately assume that they were lovers. 

But the mortal wasn’t pulling away. His pulse was flying; his breathing was uneven. But he was still hard and still very much not pulling away. 

“Either finish what you started or pull out, Stark.” Loki growled, not being able to stand the anticipation any longer.  

The man’s breath hitched at the sound of his name. But his hands came back to Loki’s hips and he pressed back in slowly, as if testing the waters.  Loki shivered at the return of friction and Tony obviously took this as a good sign because he started his rhythm back up, far faster than they had been going previously. Loki clenched and pushed back with each thrust chasing that pleasure that had been so close just moments ago. Stark isn’t holding back either, groaning as he twisted Loki’s hips into delicious angles. Loki buried his face in the cushion of the couch, muffling his cry as he came, not willing to suffer the embarrassment of calling out the hero’s name. Tony seemed to have no such reservation, at the clenching around his cock, he came just a few thrusts afterwards, calling out Loki’s name loudly. 

Tony pulled out and then just collapsed dramatically on the ground next to the couch, blinking up at the ceiling. Loki shifted so that he wasn’t lying in his own spend, but took the far more comfortable couch. He too stared at the ceiling, wondering if it would provide him with whatever answers Stark seemed to be seeking. 

“That was...” Stark started to say after what felt like an hour.

“Mortifying?” Loki guessed.

“Fucking fantastic.” Tony said, pushing himself up to his elbow to look at Loki. It’s not often that Loki saw Tony Stark unsure of himself, but he did at this moment. “Not so much for you, huh?”

Loki laughed. “Actually, it was a bit of a revelation.”

Tony snorted. “Obviously, I have a magical healing cock.”

“What!?!” Loki spluttered.

“A magical healing cock. I fucked you and then we got our memories back, magical.” Tony insisted.

Loki shook his head, wondering how he could have possibly fallen for this mortal idiot. “The spell was set to end at sunset. Amora just wanted a temporary distraction.”

“Amora?” Tony asked and then the events of before they had lost their memories seemed to come back to him. “Shit, that magical statue thingy!”

“Yes, she too obviously wanted the ability to hide from Heimdall’s sight. She just needed us distracted long enough to give her a head start.”

“We’re not going to let her get away with that are we?” Tony asked him then, his face alight with anticipation. 

Loki gave him a vicious smirk. “No, _we_  absolutely will not.”

***

After a rocky few months of getting the team used to having Loki around in a non-villainous capacity, they were finally to the point where Loki and Tony were cuddled up on the loveseat, Loki’s long legs draped over Tony’s lap, in full view of the rest of the team. Thor and Steve were in the dining room eating, while Clint and Natasha were currently dueling in Mario Cart. Bruce was sitting in the easy chair across with them reading. Completely out of nowhere Tony started laughing. Loki eyed his boyfriend, eyebrow raised, but merely waited for the giggles to settle. Tony wouldn’t be able to resist sharing his thoughts. 

“I know you gave me crap, babe, but I think at this point you have to admit that I am right.” Tony said finally, wide smile on his face.

Loki sighed, but knew that it would go quicker if he just played along. “And what were you right about, darling?”

“I really do have a magical healing cock!” Tony said proudly. 

Clint cursed as his car went off a bridge and into the water. Rogers did an honest to god spit-take with his cereal. Bruce just looked up from his book briefly before hiding behind hit deeper. If it wasn’t for _what_ Tony said, Loki would have been very pleased by the results. 

“Why is that ridiculous concept coming up again?” Loki asked, baffled as to why this was suddenly entering his mortal’s brain.

“Well not only did I fuck us out of that memory spell...” Tony started.

“I told you it was on a timer; it was going to end then no matter what.” Loki repeated for he knew not how many times. 

“But... I also sexed you up so good that you stopped being evil.” Tony finished proudly. 

Loki just stared at Tony, baffled that the man would actually say those words. 

“You sexed me up so good...” Loki started before shaking his head. “Of all the... How dare...”

As Loki worked himself up to giving Tony the tongue lashing of his life, he looked over at the man. Tony was giving his trademark pout, trying to look pitiful and sincere but failing miserably. The spark of mischief in his eyes, what had attracted Loki from the beginning, could never truly be hidden. It melted Loki’s ire instantly. 

“You’re right, of course.” Loki said finally. There was a flash of surprise on Tony’s face before he hid it with a superior smile. “I was truly and completely evil, but then I made love with you, and it changed my life. I haven’t had even the littlest desire to be bad since.”

“That’s what I thought.” Tony nodded. 

“Indeed, it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that I was already bored to tears with what my life had become, only making trouble because facing you was an amusement. So, thank you, oh sex god, for saving me.

 “Well it was all in a day’s work for a hero.” Tony assured him.

Loki snorted and shook his head but kissed the ridiculous man anyways. Tony very coyly used the closeness of the kiss to start sliding Loki into his lap. It wasn’t long before they realized they should probably not go any further with their teammates around. But as they looked around for the suspiciously silent Avengers, they were all completely gone. 

“Phsst... no romance in their hearts.” Tony scoffed. 

“Yes, I am sure that is exactly what it was and not the fact that you were about to have me again right on this couch.” 

“Oooh, good idea. They’re gone, I can totally get away with that now.” Tony said. 

“I adore you,” Loki told him, pulling him in for another kiss as Tony positioned them a bit more solidly.

“I’m pretty sure you just adore my magical healing cock, but I’ll take what I can get.”


End file.
